


Possession, After Hours

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Office Sex, One Shot, Passion, Post Episode Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 8's Committed, Clois-style!  What could've, would've, should've happened!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession, After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Post Committed, big spoilers from Instinct as well, a little bit from Toxic as well.
> 
>  **Comments:** If you don’t like Clark having an “aggressive” side, you may have issues with this story. 
> 
> **Notes:** I never felt from Season 6 that Lois and Oliver ever *quite* consummated the sexuality of their relationship. I understand that in Siren the writers decided to **_change their minds_** as they often do to make it seem like Lois spent the night, but I’m not going to rewrite all of Season 6. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Smallville/CloisPossessionFic.png)

Banner by me!  
~o~o~ 

  
Clark had watched the doors close between he and Lois earlier that day. She had done the magic she always seemed so masterful at…

…confusing him, convincing him, and then leaving him in wonderment at his own secrets and not yet fully processed thoughts.

Though, as the several days and weeks had shown, things were beginning to happen. He wasn’t sure what - and as usual Clark Kent was keeping his head in the ground. But Oliver, Maxima, and now Lois herself was proving, there was plenty to investigate right here. So he watched Lois all day long and after about seven more hours of her refusing to go home, to go anywhere; he came to the conclusion he should’ve come to sooner.

Lois Lane was completely full of crap.

_Clark rushed back to her, seeing her confused, frightened, and startled. Usually in this situation she had a comeback and cool attitude. This time though, when he dared to inch closer it was like he had the plague._

_“Lois.”_

_“Clark!” she cried out, wondering what the hell had just happened._

_“Lois, are you okay?”_

_If she’d looked nauseas last night, today she needed a remedy even faster. She swallowed and tried to think of how to answer that question with everything she’d just been forced to reveal. She felt violated and mentally raped, chained down with private things that had been pulled from her that should’ve never been pulled._

_Bending down, Clark tended to her as kindly as he could, trying not to push her discomfort and humiliation, understanding exactly where she was and knowing that had he not ripped the kryptonite bracelet off his attacker’s wrist, he would’ve been right there with her._

_Freeing her easily, which she might’ve noticed had she not been so upset, he touched her hand making her flinch._

_“Let’s go,” he told her softly._

_Lois’s insides felt so wrapped in knots that she needed a minute before she could move. Seeing this, Clark tried to help._

_“Lois?”_

_She didn’t answer right away._

_“Yeah, hold on.”_

_“Lois, we need to leave. Let me help,” he said slipping an arm around her back._

_Flipping her arm out she shrank down in the chair demanding he get back. She’d never shouted at him to get away from her before. It alarmed him._

_“I’m sorry,” she said sincerely. She didn’t usually apologize either. “I know we need to get out of here but I just need to sit here for one minute before I can move. Just give me one minute. If you want to you can go ahead.”_

_He’d never seen her so serious, so controlled, or so violated. So he backed off and waited. But it didn’t take more than fifteen seconds for her to get up and out run him all the way to safety, desperate to see her cousin and end the night on some other note._

Clark watched Lois across the desk typing. It was passed midnight and he was now realizing that as much as he’d tried to give her the easy way out by calling her a fabulous liar in the elevator, he no longer believed a word she’d told him. He didn’t want to keep giving her ways out of every minute they had that had the possibility of being something more. 

And honestly, Oliver, Maxima, and the jeweler were all forcing a progression between them and if he weren’t so naïve and Lois weren’t so stubborn, maybe they could’ve had a conversation about something real. 

“K, you’re not squeaking the chair tonight but you’re still staring at me. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

He felt a smile touch his lips and he could swear she was the only person alive whom he didn’t need Red K to feel blood pumping through his veins in that same primal way. Whether he was frustrated, intrigued, or both, Lois could get his body thriving. 

He stared across the desks at her as she tried to type her e-mails, thinking about how often he’d pushed certain thoughts of her away over the years out of respect for Lana. Not to mention recently because they were friends, and frankly because she drove him nuts. But now, especially after Maxima, thoughts flooded into his mind of all the provocative moments they’d shared. He was surprised to remember so many. 

“Clark? What? Could you just go?”

He was making her uncomfortable. She was trying to write to her father, which was painful enough, and Clark sitting across from her smirking about God knows what after following her all day was pissing her off. 

Lois went back to concentrating on her e-mail when a shadow came over her. When she looked to her side, Clark Kent had extended his hand out to her.

“Come with me,” he said.

She hated that she could barely form a sentence because he was so beautiful. She couldn’t even close her mouth. *Do something, Lois, before he notices you’re an idiot*

She managed to tear her eyes from his.

“I’m---“ she started, pointing to the screen, but he’d already grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her chair. “Clark!”

“Just come with me,” he commanded as he dragged her through the empty office.

With her heels it was hard keeping up with him and she had no problems letting him know that. He opened the door as her mouth continued to run non-stop, yanking her wrist so she plummeted forward into the storage room, and he locked them inside. 

Before she could question or get angry at him, his hand swept up her cheek and he captured her lips in a seething kiss. She felt her upper thighs being backed into a filing cabinet, her arms flying blindly in the air trying to grab onto something as his mouth swept over hers, tasting her as the fire burned through her body. Finally her hands gave up, finding their place over his wrists, her system trying to comprehend what was happening. One of his hands crept lower, down her waist to push her up onto the filing cabinet, his fingers pulling the clip out of her hair and throwing it loudly against the wall.

She tried to pull her mouth free to protest but he pulled her back, swallowing her tiny cries. He gave her no control, no freedom as he slowly and deliberately licked her full lips, tugging them and caressing her tongue with his own. Once the shock had worn off and she was overpowered by sensations licking through her, it was too late. She was breathless and turned her head the little bit he allowed.

“Clark!” she cried out, feeling him shower her cheek with wet kisses, slowly working his way down the pulsating veins of her neck. Panting she felt him draw her leg up around his waist. “Don’t,” she whispered, feeling her heart pound and her body drench in desire.

Clark removed his lips from her neck and returned his hands to her face, meeting her glazed eyes.

“No, I’m going to keep doing this because it’s long overdue. You want it and so do I.”

His mouth came down on hers again, postponing her ability to think. Stepping between her legs, he pulled them towards him, guiding her off the filing cabinet and slammed her against the wall. She felt his hand slide down her neck, then slide lower to the buttons of her blue blouse.

“After all this time,” he murmured against her lips. “All the teasing between us…we can end it here and now, and I want to. I want you. And I knew it when I was in that elevator with Maxima.”

His hand slipped the first button out of its safe place and pulled the fabric apart. Lois’s hand instantly went to stop him from continuing.

“No, don’t,” she said but he flung her hand away carelessly. “Clark,” she whispered as he kissed her bottom lip. “Stop, we need to stop.”

“Why?” he teased, licking the crease of her lips, evoking her to open her mouth and let him in. “You think I’m unaffected?” he asked, easily running his fingers down the middle of her blouse, separating the fabric. “You think you don’t torture everyone who sees you? After all the years you’ve teased me, driven me crazy, acting on this is we both want, let it happen.”

Closing his mouth over hers, he peeled her shirt down her left shoulder, exposing creamy skin to the crisp air. Forcing her to respond to the kiss, he left her lips as soon as she did, making his way down her neck and to that newly exposed bare skin. Lois’s eyes were tightly closed, feeling herself unravel for the second time today. To feel something so good terrified her, and she wanted to hold back and push him away.

“Lois,” he said, bringing her out of her own thoughts and back to him.

“What?” she gasped, her eyes opening slightly, tiny whimpers that she didn’t want escaping her mouth, easily audible to him. 

He stood back up, towering over her. “Tell me you want this,” he said, his kiss sending her soaring again.

Feeling frustrated, she tried to find some strength inside herself to tell him to go to hell. Instead she found them both in a mind blowing kiss, her tongue dueling with his as a way to not answer the question. He wasn’t fooled by her and he broke the kiss harshly, a gasp coming from her when he tore away, spinning her around so she faced the wall.

“Please, Clark,” she begged, her hands against the cold surface.

Clark gently wrapped his arms around her torso, his mouth next to her ear, pulling her hair out of the way.

“Just tell me,” he said simply. 

Feeling her body tense in refusal, he pulled her shirt further down her back, licking the top of her spine, and made his way down as he cupped her breast through her bra, gently flicking her nipple, sending a shockwave through her. Arching, she tried to reach back to claw at him, but he was faster, catching her hand.

“All right!” she cried out. “Yes! God, I admit that I want this, that I want you! Does that make you happy?”

He let go of her hand, letting it fall as he guided her back around so she faced him. Tilting her face up, she looked at him. She’d never seen him look at her like that and it affected her. When he kissed her this time, she shuddered with every beautiful feeling she’d ever felt.

“Be with me,” he said to her. “Right now.”

This time she met his passion. Her hands instantly went to his shirt, too impatient to wait for buttons, instead ripping the shirt apart and pushing it to the floor, aching to feel the skin beneath. 

Now Lois had done her share of performing, faking what she felt in the bedroom, but even she was surprised to discover how much better lust was when you felt as much as she did for Clark. To feel, even love made it so much better.

She let herself stop thinking, let him swallow her. He took her hands as they crashed together and landed back against the wall, laughing a little into each other’s mouths. His hands unclasped her black bra, pulling it from her as she sighed with relief. His mouth dove to engulf her pink nipples, licking and sucking until the skin around the tightened tips moistened and shined in the dim light of the room. Encircling them with his tongue and sucking them deep into his mouth, he felt Lois’s nails dig into the back of his head.

Pulling back Clark slid lower, landing on his knees. Lois’s hands gently touched his face as he gripped her black dress pants, pulling them over her hips and down her muscular legs, taking her underwear with them. Stepping out of them, Lois felt him push her legs apart and when she felt his mouth on her, she looked to her left and thankfully saw a shelf to have something to balance her weight on. 

He began taunting her with light strokes, teasing with very little pressure; then he overwhelmed her by nicking her clit with teeth and drenching her folds with his tongue. She worked overtime to keep her legs straight and remain standing. 

“Clark, Clark, stop,” she pleaded, not wanting to go over the edge without him. 

Clark had other ideas. 

Shoving his tongue deep inside her she crashed, knocking her head back against the wall, splitting into pieces before him. 

He licked his lips, tasting her as he wiped his face against her thigh, getting up off his knees to meet her. Looking at him, recovering, she tried to catch her breath.

“I didn’t want you to do that,” she panted.

“But I wanted to,” he said, smiling that sweet but mischievous smile.

She grabbed the waist of his pants and yanked him to her.

“Well, don’t stop now,” she whispered hotly against his mouth.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said as she pulled his belt from the buckle and tossed it to the floor.

In seconds Clark boosted Lois’s legs around his waist and he slipped inside her slickened walls; her forehead fell against his in surrender. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

She lied and said no, knowing he meant physically. He wasn’t hurting her exactly, but he began breaking down her walls, unlocking her secrets, and exciting her body all in one simple act. She clenched against him, her heart and body throbbing. She loved the feeling, the love and pain of it all and a few seconds ago it was freeing to her. But when he moved inside her, touching her, it became a grown-up act, not the thrill she’d done to rebel in high school and once or twice in college.

She took him into her, breathing and squeezing at each thrust he gave; feeling the build-up inside her core as well as the truth of what she’d revealed earlier today come back down on her. The barriers she’d put up were knocked down by every shattering thrust, her legs losing their strength and her orgasm building against him. 

Feeling it, she turned her head to the side and slipped three fingers in her mouth to silence her cries. Clark, on the brink himself, quickened his pace and turned her face back to his, pulling a resisting hand from her mouth.

“No,” he said.

“C-Clark,” she said, on the verge. “We’re at work!”

“It’s the middle of the night!” he cried, losing control as he buried his face in her neck. “No one’s here.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I don’t ever want you holding back with me!”

She cried out helplessly, and then the cry became entrenched in passion, spasms and ripples coursing through her, turning her world upside down in a way she couldn’t erase ever again...

XxX

Minutes later she sat on his lap, both of them on the floor, his arms around her as they rested their foreheads against each other, spent.

She hadn’t had a man that didn’t run out on her every time the kissing and touching began in so long that being exhausted from great sex had until now been a distant memory. It felt good to be worn out in someone’s arms again. 

But, as Lois realized what had happened, with all that she’d revealed within herself in just today alone, panic rose inside her and all she wanted was to leave.

Tensing up in Clark’s arms, she reached for her pants, which magically were in reaching distance from her, and tried to break free from him.

“I have to go,” she said.

Grabbing onto her vanishing form, he held her firmly.

“No!” he said, half prepared for her to try to make a run for it.

She’d torn out of his arms but he’d grabbed her again, laying her on the floor and gently moving over her, pinning her safely. 

“Clark, don’t! I need to go!” she cried out.

“Why? Because this is real? Because we’ve done something you can’t talk your way out of?”

She wanted to close her eyes, to blot his face out of her view. Her heart ached for him and she didn’t want to face it. It hurt to feel love when she believed it’d disappear like it always had for her.

“You never had the sensor on your finger, did you?” he asked.

She met his eyes for a second and then looked away. His thumbs caressed the sides of her face.

“Lois, Lois look at me.”

“What?” she cried. “What do you want from me?!? You keep wanting things from me.”

Clark hated how upset she was. He hated the pain she was in. “I-I just want you to tell me the truth.”

She sighed.

“Please, **_please_** just let me go.”

Clark shook his head, remaining firm despite wanting to make her happy. Leaning down he kissed her resisting lips.

“No,” he said against her. “No, I’m never letting you go and if you’re not going to tell me then I’ll tell you.”

Caressing her lips lightly with his own, he felt her swallow a silent sob as a single tear slid from her eye. Wiping it, he saw her cry for the second time today.

“You’re so much braver than I am,” he said. “You proved that today, doing what I wouldn’t.”

She smiled sadly, shaking her head a little. “I’m not brave,” she replied. “I don’t---feel brave.”

“You are, you always have been, and holding you, having you in my arms, I’m not ever going to let you go.”

“You might,” she said.

“I can be just as determined as you,” he assured her.

“Why would you want to be?” she asked softly. 

Without meaning to he shook her a little in frustration. “Because!” he exclaimed.

Seeing her stunned, he apologized for startling her.

“Do I frustrate you?” she asked, smiling slightly.

“Just a little,” he replied. She began to try to get up. “I’m not finished,” he told her.

She lied back down reluctantly. Clark slid a hand underneath her head, holding it tenderly.

“I should’ve told you first, and had the courage to before this. I love you.”

Not replying immediately, she looked over his face before raising her fingers to his lips. Sucking in a deep breath she spoke.

“God, you drive a hard bargain, Smallville.”

“I do, and I’m well aware that you’re strong. But I can run a lot faster than you and I can find you anywhere you hide.”

“I could wear you out,” she said.

“No,” he vowed. “You think I’m not serious, that I don’t mean it. You’re wrong. After what we’ve both been through neither one of us would ever admit to anything or consent to anything if we didn’t feel it. And it’s real.”

He leaned down, inviting her into a kiss. Hesitant, Lois slowly gave in, her body responding to his, the curves and contours fitting in perfectly with his.

“Tell me,” she said.

“I love you.”

When she reached up and touched him he took the opportunity to wrap his arms as tightly as he could around her naked body, securing her against him. Telling her repeatedly what she needed to hear, he felt it as hard as he ever had in his life. Wanting to hear it back he asked her to say it.

“No,” she replied into his mouth. “You haven’t earned it yet.”

“Haven’t earned it?!? What have I been doing since I dragged you in here?”

She tried to keep a straight face as he kissed her but couldn’t help but laugh.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
